RM
Perfil *'Nombre:' 알엠 / RM *'Nombre real:' 김남준 / Kim Nam Joon *'Nombre en japonés:' キム・ナムジュン / Kimu Namujun *'Nombre en chino:' 金南俊 / Jin Nan Jun *'Anteriormente conocido como:' 랩몬스터 / Rap Monster *'Apodos:' Kim Daily, Nam, Namjoonie, Nammie. *'Profesión:' Rapero, Cantante, Bailarín, Compositor, Productor y MC *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Ilsan, Gyeonggi-Do, Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 181,6 cm *'Peso:' 67 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Perro *'Familia:' Padres y hermana menor. *'Agencia:' Big Hit Entertainment Películas *Bring the Soul: The Movie (2019) Documental *Love Yourself in Seoul (2019) Documental *Burn the Stage: The Movie (2018) Documental Temas para Películas *''Fantastic (junto a Mandy Ventrice)'' tema para Los 4 Fantásticos (2015) Programas de TV *Problematic Men (tvN, 2019) *M! Countdown (Mnet, 2017) MC Especial Junto a Ji Min y J-Hope *Gu Ra Cha Cha Time Slip – New Boy (KBS, 2016) *Duet Song Festival (MBC, 2016) *Inkigayo (SBS, 15.05.2016) MC Especial Junto a Jin *Find Me (Mbig, 2016) *Running Man (SBS, 2015) Ep. 265 *Hello Counselor (KBS2, 2015) Ep. 223 Junto a V *Star King (SBS, 16.05.2015) Junto a V *Problematic Men (tvN, 2015) *4 Things Show (Mnet, 2014) Ep. 4 *After School Club (Arirang TV, 2014) Ep. 64 *After School Club (Arirang TV, 2014) Ep.63 *After School Club (Arirang TV, 2014) Junto a Ji Min y Jung Kook Ep. 70 *After School Club (Arirang TV, 2014) Junto a Ji Min y Jung Kook Ep. 68 *After School Club (Arirang TV, 2014) Junto a Ji Min Ep. 56 Programas de Radio *Two O’Clock Escape Cultwo Show (SBS, 25.02.2014) Junto a N de VIXX y Sangdo de Topp Dogg *Sukira Kiss The Radio (KBS, 11.08.2013) Junto a Suga Vídeos Musicales *MFBTY - Bang Diggy Bang Bang (2015) *MFBTY - Buckubucku (2015) Discografía 'Single' 'Mixtape' Colaboraciones *Younha - Winter Flower (Feat. RM) (2020) *HONNE - Crying Over You ◐ (feat. RM & BEKA) (2019) *Drunken Tiger - Timeless (Feat. RM de BTS) (2018) *Fall Out Boy - Champion (Feat. RM) (2017) *Gaeko - Gajah (Feat. RM) (2017) *Wale - Change (Feat. RM) (2017) *MFBTY - 부끄부끄 (Feat. EE, RM, Dino-J) (2015) *Yankie - ProMeTheUs (Feat. Dok2, Juvie Train, Double k, RM, TopBob, Don Mills) (2015) *Primary - U (Feat. Kwon Jin Ah, RM) (2015) *8Eight - Bad Girl (feat. GLAM, RM y Iron) (2011) *Lim Jeong Hee - Re (Feat. Jung Hun Chul, Iron y RM) (2010) Composiciones *Younha - Winter Flower (2020) *V - Winter Bear (2019) *BTS - Make It Right (Feat. Lauv) (2019) *BTS - Boy With Luv -Japanese ver.- (2019) *BTS World OST - All Night (2019) *BTS World OST - Heartbeat (2019) *Lil Nas X & RM - Seoul Town Road (Old Town Road Remix) (2019) *Jin - Tonight (2019) *BTS - Dionysus (2019) *BTS - Jamais Vu (2019) *BTS - HOME (2019) *BTS - Make it Right (2019) *BTS - 소우주 (Mikrokosmos) (2019) *BTS - 작은것들을 위한 시 (Boy with Luv) (2019) *BTS - Intro: Persona (2019) *HONNE - Crying Over You ◐ (2019) *Ji Min - Promise (2018) *Steve Aoki - Waste It On Me (2018) *BTS - IDOL (feat. Nicki Minaj) (2018) *BTS - FAKE LOVE (Rocking Vibe Mix) (2018) *BTS - DNA (Pedal 2 LA Mix) (2018) *BTS - Answer : Love Myself (2018) *BTS - IDOL (2018) *BTS - I’m Fine (2018) *BTS - Trivia 承: Love (2018) *BTS - Euphoria (2018) *BTS - Outro: Tear (2018) *BTS - So What (2018) *BTS - Anpanman (2018) *BTS - Airplane Pt.2 (2018) *BTS - Magic Shop (2018) *BTS - Love Maze (2018) *BTS - 낙원 (Paradise) (2018) *BTS - 134340 (2018) *BTS - 전하지 믓한 진심 (The Truth Untold) (2018) *BTS - FAKE LOVE (2018) *BTS - Intro: Singularity (2018) *BTS - Crystal Snow (2018) *Drunken Tiger - Timeless (2018) *BTS - Outro: Her (2017) *RM & V - 네시(4 O'CLOCK) (2017) *Wale - Change (2017) *Gaeko - Gajah (2017) *BTS - INTRO: YOUTH (2016) *BTS - Save Me (2016) *BTS - FOR YOU (2015) Reconocimientos *'2019 14th Annual Soompi Awards:' Best Male Solo *'2018 Korean Popular Culture & Arts Awards:' Hwagwan Orders of Cultural Merit Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' BTS **'Posición:' Líder, Rapero y Bailarín. *'Educación:' **Apguyeong High School **Global Cyber University (BA) *'Idiomas:' Coreano (lengua materna), inglés (fluido) y japonés (intermedio). *'Hobbie:' Navegar por Internet, escuchar música y componer. *'Color favorito: '''Negro, blanco y morado. *RM se enamoró del rap luego de escuchar "Fly" de Epik High por primera vez cuando estaba en sexto grado. Comenzó a rapear por su cuenta e inició una carrera como rapero clandestino bajo el nombre de "Runch Randa" en 2007, cuando estaba en la escuela secundaria. *Estuvo un equipo de rap llamado "Daenamhyup", que consistía en algunos de los mejores raperos ''underground. Los miembros incluían a Iron (finalista de Show Me The Money 3), Supreme Boi (productor de Big Hit Entertainment) y Kidoh. También trabajó con Zico de Block B, cuando Zico era conocido como Nacseo. *Con su reputación en crecimiento, RM fue invitado a una audición para una agencia underground de hip-hop, ahí conoció a Untouchable‘s Sleepy, que era un juez en la audición. Sleepy quedó tan impresionado por sus habilidades de rap que guardó su número de teléfono y se lo pasó al productor de Big Hit Bang Shi Hyuk . A través de la introducción, RM terminó audicionando para Big Hit Entertainment y se convirtió en el primer miembro de BTS en unirse a la compañía en el 2010. *Estudió en Nueva Zelanda. *Aprendió inglés de forma autodidacta viendo la famosa serie de televisión FRIENDS. *En el 2011 compuso una canción en donde en la parte final gritaba Rap Monster, desde ese momento los miembros de la compañía lo empezaron a llamar de esa manera y así fue como nació su antiguo nombre artístico. *Para unirse al grupo, bailar no era uno de los requisitos al comienzo, después la compañía le dijo que tenía que aprender. Al principio fue muy difícil, agotador y estresante para él. J-Hope y sus maestros de baile lo apoyaron y motivaron. *Posee un IQ (Coeficiente Intelectual) de 148. *Estuvo en dentro del 1,3% (de buenas calificaciones) de Corea del Sur en las materias: matemáticas, inglés, coreano y estudios sociales. *Publicó en SoundCloud un cover de su propia canción "Converse High" pero cambió la letra en la parte de los demás. *Participó en el concierto 'All Force One' el 20 de septiembre del 2015. Invitó a J-Hope y a Suga a que se unieran a él en un par de canciones. *Publicó junto a Jung Kook la canción "I Know" como regalo a los fans por el 3er aniversario de BTS. *El 30 de agosto del 2015, se publicó el sencillo "Dilemma" del dúo Homme, este sencillo fue co-producido por RM, junto a Bang Shi Hyuk. *Casi obtiene una herida conocida como 'fractura por estrés' gracias al sobre esfuerzo de sus piernas por las prácticas de las coreografías para su último comeback de 2016 'WINGS', afortunadamente avisó a tiempo a la compañía y el médico le dijo que sólo necesitaría descanso y ejercicios terapéuticos para recuperarse. *En julio de 2016, se publicaron dos libros llamados HipHopHada, los cuales consisten de las historias de vida escritas por ellos mismos de 42 artistas de hip hop, incluyendo a RM. La revista estadounidense de hip hop XXL, junto una lista de los diez raperos cuyas historias pensaron que sus lectores visitarían, entre los cuales incluyeron a RM. *Por una herida en su pierna no pudo presentarse con el grupo en el KPOP Changwon Festival 2016, pero sí pudo realizar su papel de MC. *Tiene un perro de mascota de nombre RapMon. *En enero del 2017 lanzo un sencillo titulado "Always", ''en la cuenta de Soundcloud de BTS. *Junto con el rapero estadounidense '''Wale' colaboraron juntos al lanzar "Change" el 19 de Marzo del 2017. *El 13 de Noviembre del 2017 Nam Joon compartió en la cuenta oficial de fancafe que su nombre artístico ya no sería Rap Monster sino RM. La decisión se debió a la longitud del nombre y a la determinación de que Rap Monster ya no era representativo de quién era o de la música que él creaba. *BigHit anunció en su cuenta oficial de Twitter que RM tuvo una operación el 4 de Febrero del 2018, para corregir su tabique que estaba desviado. Este causaba dificultad para respirar. El staff ha dicho que todo salió bien, fue dado de alta y que tomará un descanso. *Él se encargo de componer la canción 'Singularity' tiempo depués de su operación. *El 23 de octubre, RM lanzó su segundo mixtape llamado "Mono" el cual, poco después de ser lanzado, encabezó las listas de los mejores álbumes de iTunes en 88 países y regiones a nivel internacional. El logro de RM marca un nuevo récord para artistas coreanos con la mayor cantidad de números 1 en las listas de los mejores álbumes de iTunes de todo el mundo. RM logró romper el récord de su propio grupo. *El 24 de septiembre del 2018, hizo participe de un discurso emotivo en la asamblea de la ONU. *Se encuentra en el puesto #79 del "Top 100 de los rostros más hermosos del 2018", realizada por TC Candler. Enlaces *Perfil Naver Galería Rap_Monster01.jpg Rap_Monster02.jpg Rap_Monster03.jpg Rap_Monster04.jpg Rap_Monster05.jpg Rap Monster06.jpg Rap Monster8.jpg Rap Monster07.jpg Videografía Rap Monster - Please Don't Die-0|P.D.D Rap Monster - Awakening|Awakening Rap Monster - Do You?|Do You? Rap Monster - Joke|Joke Rap Monster - Fantastic (Feat Mandy Ventrice)|Fantastic (Feat. Mandy Ventice) Rap Monster X Wale - Change|Change (Feat Wale) RM 'forever rain' MV| forever rain Categoría:BigHit Entertainment Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KProductor Categoría:KMC Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JBailarín